


Would you tell me how love feels?

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai's trying to understand what love feels like, F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Ai’s been confused lately about his feelings, and he thinks he might be in love
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Would you tell me how love feels?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up by Ai's birthday but I am sadly 2 weeks late, but I hope that nonetheless, this story brings joy to you when you read it! Ai's our precious little droid after all.

Ai had his laptop opened in front of him, his index finger occasionally tapping the table. He wore a small frown on his face as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. The sudden beep coming from the digital clock on the table reminded him that it was 5pm. 

_Crap, I’m behind schedule, I need to figure out how to finish writing this in the next five minutes and forty seconds._

Writing in his online diary daily was a habit Ai had developed for the longest time. He liked the way it helped him keep track of his daily activities - what he did, what he can improve on, how he felt. He strongly believed that this was the best way to help understand human emotions better - he was still in the early stages of learning after all. 

But today was different, usually Ai had no problems dictating down his thoughts for the day, but something stumped him greatly. Thinking even harder, Ai struggled to think of the possible factor that was resulting in this. 

_Today’s practice? Maybe the meal he had gave him a weird reaction._

Ai leaned into his chair and sighed. He knew very well that it was neither of those. At this point Ai had his eyes shut as he tried to focus once more. If he didn’t know what insanity felt like before, he knew what it was now, he was about to go into overdrive and yet he could not figure out what was wrong with himself today. 

His ears perked up when he heard his phone notification go off. He leaned forward to take a look - it was a message from you. Suddenly a wave of realisation overcame him and his frown grew deeper. 

_Were you the cause for his lack of focus today?_

  
  


Now that he thought about it, he did notice he felt differently around you. Ai usually shrugged it off as part of his friendship development with you, but maybe he was wrong about this one. Ai fell into deep thought as he recalled the times he hung out with you recently. He remembered himself having fun, and sometimes he didn’t want the day to end. 

* * *

Just last week, Ai had invited you over to his place to play a new game he found people recommending on various sites. While it was marketed as a single player game, reviews have constantly said that playing it with someone else was more enjoyable. Ai initially thought of inviting Ren, his fellow gaming buddy, but after careful consideration, he decided to invite you over to test this game instead. 

You weren’t the best gamer he knew - you were sometimes clumsy, sometimes you messed up the controls, sometimes you went the wrong direction. 

_But somehow, Ai wanted you to be his gaming partner for this round._

The game involved lots of puzzle solving in order to progress from one stage to another. Ai did most of the thinking, while you happily did the manual work to help him. Once in a while you would joke that it was tiring moving the pieces around from one place to another while Ai simply replied that thinking was equally hard. 

Before you knew it, the both of you finished the last stage in the game. Ai was happy, he was always happy when he successfully completed a game, but at the same time there was a slight sadness tugging at his heart. 

With the game ending, did that mean that he could no longer call you over as often as his gaming buddy? 

However, to his surprise and delight, you showed him another new game you found recently, and you told him that you would love to play the game with him someday. Ai agreed, and he set the next gaming session.

* * *

Was this lingering feeling of excitement and desperation to want to meet you, what others often called love? It was still a foreign emotion to him, with his only experience coming from his other labelmates talking about it during their free time. It seems like everyone had experienced it at least once in their life, and Ai was the only one left out. 

He consulted Reiji once, wanting to at least understand what it felt like to be in love. 

“Well, your heart starts racing, your eyes light up and you find yourself unable to stop smiling.” Reiji explained. 

_“But more than anything, you will feel the most pain when you realise they aren’t meant for you.”_

The last sentence always scared Ai a little, so love was something scary after all. 

Ai took a glance at the date on his phone - just a few more days, and he would see you again. 

Hopefully, the next time he sees you, he can get his feelings sorted out.

* * *

Your footsteps felt lighter than air as you made your way to Ai’s house. Your switch was kept snugly in your bag as your head was filled with thoughts of playing the new game with Ai. 

You had long accepted your feelings towards Ai. You liked him, a lot, and it would mean the world to you if he would reciprocate even half of the feelings you harboured for him. But eventually you taught yourself to accept that such a thing would never happen, and slowly your romantic feelings began to fade. That was okay, being his friend was more than enough.

Ai let you in almost immediately after you rang the doorbell, almost as if he happened to be waiting by the door. He set down your favourite cup of iced tea on the coffee table and made himself comfortable while you set the game up. 

* * *

Ai couldn’t help but continuously throw glances towards your direction as you were playing the game, Reiji’s words constantly sitting at the back of his mind.

_Was his heart racing?_

Ai placed his hand over his heart - his pulse was indeed faster than normal.

_Did his eyes light up?_

Well, there wasn’t a mirror for him to verify this, but the constant need of wanting to look at you was counted right?

_Was he smiling?_

Definitely not smiling like a fool, but Ai felt really happy that he got to spend this time with you.

This was indeed frustrating, in his own opinion, he would consider himself in love with you. But the ‘symptoms’ didn’t match up with what Reji told him, and he didn’t want to just jump to conclusions. 

Slowly, Ai set the controller down and looked at you. Upon noticing that his character stopped moving, you turned to ask Ai what was up, but nearly fell off the sofa when you realised how close he had leaned in towards you. 

“Ai…?” you whispered. 

You weren’t exactly terrified, but you swore you could hear your own heartbeat. Ai was never like this, what has gotten into him?

Silence hung momentarily over the living room as the two of you seemed to freeze in your positions. 

Finally, Ai broke the silence. 

“There’s something I need to ask you.”

_Somehow your heart skipped a beat._

“This feeling of being in love with someone.”

_Your heart skipped two beats._

“I think I have these feelings”

_Three beats._

“For you.”

Your heart burst. Were you hearing this right? Could you possibly ask Ai to repeat himself. Surely he meant something else right? 

You let out a nervous laugh in hopes of dispersing the awkward atmosphere. As cliche as it sounds, you were only a fan of Ai’s that happened to be lucky enough to be his friend. There was no way he developed feelings for you.

Ai gently placed his hand on your warm cheek, causing your heart to race so fast to the point you thought you were going to pass out. He seemed to examine your face momentarily, his cyan orbs scanning your features up and down. 

“No, I’m very sure that I like you, a lot. Do you feel the same about me?”

You simply nodded your head in reply. How happy were you that your feelings were actually reciprocated, after convincing yourself that your love life with Ai was non-existent.

As for Ai, he was glad he could finally experience what it felt like to be in love, and be loved in return. 

This pleasant feeling… he definitely won’t forget it. 

  
  



End file.
